The present invention is based on an overload clutch device, a clutch disk and a drive gear.
In the case of power tools with insertion tools that cut in a defined manner, e.g., portable circular saws, an abrupt increase in working force can occur easily during operation. It is known to use overload clutch devices for a case such as this, the overload clutch device interrupting a flux of force from the electric motor to the drive section when a preset torque level is reached. One example of an overload clutch device of this type is a safety clutch described, e.g., in the “Lexikon der Elektrowerkzeuge”, 5th edition, 2001, published by Robert Bosch GmbH, Stuttgart, page 232. In that case, a drive gear and clutch rollers with springs interact in the manner of corresponding clutch means. The drive gear, which drives a spindle, for example, radially encloses a drive shaft. Pocket bearings are machined in the inner circumference of the drive gear, the pocket bearings being separated by catches and in which the clutch rollers roll. The clutch rollers are connected with the drive shaft via clutch springs that extend into grooves in the drive shaft. The drive shaft rotates the drive gear by driving action via the clutch rollers. If the spindle jams, the drive gear and clutch rollers are pressed into the grooves against the spring force while the drive shaft continues to rotate. If rotation continues, the clutch rollers can engage in the next pocket bearing and the drive gear will be driven again or, if the spindle is still jammed, the clutch rollers will disengage again.